A New Me
by Saphimire Karishnikova
Summary: Pre HBP Harry Potter doesn't know it but he has TWO souls in his one body. They merge and he becomes something that he has only dreamed of. But will he use his new found powers for good? Or is the seductive black too alluring?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't think I own anyone at all in this fic...except Saran...

Prologue

Many thousand years ago, a baby boy was born. His body was supple but he was crippled, by the very blood in his veins. Everyday demons and devils fought for the control of his body and mind. Everyday he had to fight them back. As he grew, his mental strength grew. This boy learned that if he exercised enough, he could ward off the nightmares that haunt him in his sleep. Year after year passed this way and his mental and physical strengths grew. Then he was taught magic at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Now he could add magic to his arsenal of weapons. He corked ceaselessly until his magical prowess equaled his mental and physical prowess. As this boy grew to be a young man, his body became muscular and graceful without and ounce of fat on his bones. Young women fought for his attentions but the war still raged in his mind. When he could take it no longer; when he could no longer stand the constant attacks, he brewed himself a potion. This potion would reincarnate him with a strength that he could not know. His reincarnation would have all the strengths that he had including the reincarnation's own unique strength. However, as soon as he drank this potion, he will die and his spirit will fly through time. Though he did not know it, the young man who was about to drink this potion, had another power, the power over the elements. When the time came, the reincarnation will be taught about his powers. As soon as the young man drank the potion, the blood in his veins will again be reawaked. This teenager drank the potion on the 31st of July. He was 16 and his name was Saran Sparta, direct descendent of Sparta, _the_ rebel devil/demon.

A/n: I know this is short but I am currently writing the next chapter. The next chapter is **much** more longer...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anybody in this fic...I think…Except for Saran…

I dedicate this chapter to KrazieShadowNinja for being my first reviewer. YAY!

Please R&R! Thanks!

Chapter 1

Harry James Potter woke up with a start and abruptly fell out of his bed. He couldn't stifle a groan before climbing back onto the mattress. That was the third time this week that he had fallen off his bed. He tried to remember the dream he had for the third night in a row. Every time he fell off the bed, it was because of that dream. Thought try as he might, Harry could not remember the details of his dream, although it was the strongest today. All he remembered was that he was standing in a mansion, in front of a cauldron, talking to a boy no older than 16. The boy looked a lot like Harry and he was trying to tell Harry something. As the details slipped out of Harry's mind, so did the conversation.

Harry checked the clock on his bedside table. 2:05 it read. With a jolt Harry remembered that it was his birthday today. Today he turned 16. During the few minutes that he was contemplating the importance of the dream and checking the clock, Hedwig, Pigwegdon, and Errol had all swooped into his room through the open door. They landed with a small thump on his now-evacuated bed. Finding it still warm, they snuggled in a little circle on the bed. Harry almost laughed aloud. The owls looked like hens warming their eggs. Their feathers were fluffed up, making them look a lot like balls of fluffy things.

Harry collected the packages that the owls had dropped in front of him. They were presents from Hermione, Ron, and the Weasleys in general. Not expecting another owl, Harry was surprised at the three other owls that swooped into his room, dropping their parcels into Harry's already filled lap, before fluttering onto his bed and making themselves comfortable. He picked up the new packages. One was from Hagrid, undoubtedly his present (though Harry was reluctant to open it as the present was growling softly), and the other was from Remus. There was a letter from Hogwarts also and Harry noticed that it was thicker than usual.

Harry opened the letter from Hogwarts first. It contained the usual greeting from Deputy Headmistress Professor McGonagall. There was also a letter that said that the students

(3rd year and up) are allowed to use magic as a defense against Voldemort but they can only use it for that purpose. Harry breathed a sigh of relief. He was afraid that if he used magic as a self-defense like he did last year he would be dragged off to the Ministry of Magic and be expelled.

He looked over his class books and smiled. He had already gotten his OWL marks and they were quite high, 14 OWLs out of a possible 17 OWLs. He had sent the list of classes that he would need to take for an Auror career to Hogwarts and had been waiting impatiently for the letter back.

After he checked the Hogwarts letter, he moved onto his presents. His friends knew that he was still getting over Sirius's death and had always found ways to cheer him up. He smiled at the thought of what Remus might give him and decided to open that present first. The wrapping fell off easily from the small package and Harry found that he had given him a book. He flipped through that pages and found that the book was actually a diary of what the Marauders did when they were in Hogwarts. Harry smiled slightly as tears came to his eyes. He wiped them away impatiently as he put the diary away for later.

His eyes roamed to Hagrid's present and he sighed. Better get this over with… In one swift movement, a movement that he did not know that he could do, he opened the package and found a box with holes on the tapped lid. With nervous hands, he took off the tape and lifted the lid… to see gold puppy eyes looking up at him. Harry chuckled with released tension and lifted the puppy out of his container. The pup had dark ebony fur and resembled a lot like Sirius. Harry sighed. Only Hagrid could give him a miniature Sirius, but somehow Harry felt happier because of the present. The pup ran around his room yapping softly, obviously happy with his new quarters.

Harry saw a note in the container and read it. "How are you, Harry? I hope you don't mind if I named your present Snuffles. He's already been trained to save you the trouble. Hope you're well. Hagrid." Harry smiled again, and put the slip of paper away. Snuffles jumped onto his lap and curled up, ready to take his youthful nap.

He opened the present from the Weasley's. Ron's mother had made him a cake that, surprisingly, didn't not get squashed on the way to Harry's house. There was also a large amount of taffy accompanying the cake. Harry put the cake away for later, but took a big bite of taffy (A/n: He is going to have a cavity…). While chewing, he ripped open Ron's present and a mirror fell onto Snuffles. The pup whined but slept on. Harry picked up the glass and read the note on it. "How are you, mate? Hope you're having a good summer. We're going to HQ soon. Hope to see you there. Oh, and this is a Foe Glass by the way. Thought you needed something to tell you if danger is coming. Ron." Harry chuckled at the sarcasm in Ron's last sentence and put the Foe Glass on his table. The figures were shadowy and dark.

Harry breathed deeply as he lifted Hermione's present to test its weight. From the looks of it, the present was a very large and heavy book. He opened the present hesitantly, expecting 1001 Spells to Help You in Your Studies or something like that. What he didn't expect was a large book filled to the brim with ancient spells of both Dark and Defense Against Dark spells. Harry flipped through the book, almost tentatively, as if the pages would break. Some of the spells were fairly modern, but most were ancient, many of them forgotten by most of the wizarding world. Harry picked up Hermione's note. "Hey Harry! Hope you're well. I got this for you because I thought that you might need to know more advanced spells if you were to face Voldemort again. (A/n: Hermione got over her fear of his name.) Just wanted you to be prepared. Have a great summer! Hope they are treating you okay. Also, Ron keeps dropping hints that we'll be meeting you sooner than September 1. If so, see you soon! Hermione."

Harry shook his head. Both his friends thought that he needed to be away from the Dursleys but he didn't. Because of the threat they had received, they didn't bother Harry in the slightest. Harry shook his head again and gently lifted his new pet off of him. He would have to contact Hagrid again to ask him if Snuffles could live with him while Harry was at Hogwarts. Harry got up and stretched his arms and legs oddly limber. Harry shrugged and put his presents away. He then shooed the owls off his bed before climbing back in for some more sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except Saran.

'…' thinking

"…" talking

A/n: Sorry Silence of the Night or Lani about the lack of information on Saran. Saran was a rebel demon/devil when the demon world and the human world fought in war. Saran helped the 'light' side and it was because of that that the 'light' side won. I don't think that Saran has a animagus form because he was too busy fighting with himself to go through the process. I might let Harry get some new clothes but nothing too clingy. I don't think that Harry wants anymore attention than he is already recieving. Thanks for your review by the way! Oh, and when the two souls merge, the original soul still controls his body as the Saran soul is just a naging little voice in his head...I don't think that Harry will like that...But oh, well, on with the story!

Chapter 2

In the morning, Harry yawned and stretched, before something hit him in his chest, knocking out the wind in his lungs. "What in the world?" he moaned before a rough pink tongue began to lick his face. "Hey!" Harry grabbed Snuffles and brought the squirming puppy up to his face, where Snuffles promptly licked his nose. Snuffles had a wide grin on his doggy face and his tongue was hanging out in a pant. His big golden eyes looked at Harry reproachfully, asking to be put down. Harry gave in to the gold eyes and with a sigh put his pet down. He prepared to be jumped on the moment he let go and was not disappointed.

Snuffles and his new owner rolled around before a shout and a "BE QUIET!" stopped them. Harry looked at his alarm clock and saw that it was just 7:30. He groaned and began to change out of his pajamas. When he saw his own arm pick out his outfit for the day, he froze. The arm looked like Harry had worked out for his whole life. His shocked gaze traveled around his body to find that he looked like one of the very muscular movie stars. (A/n: If anyone watched Spiderman 1, they would know what I mean.) Harry, dazed, picked out a very baggy shirt and pants. For once in his life, he was happy that he had a wardrobe full of clothes that were too big for him. They didn't show too much of his new body.

When he came out of his shocked state, he was dressed. He put his wand in his pocket and came out of his room, feeling slightly nervous. Snuffles darted out of his room and ran downstairs, following the scent of bacon. Harry groaned and sprinted after his pet. To his great astonishment, he caught up with Snuffles right at the kitchen entrance. Harry shook his head, his wild mane of black hair becoming more unruly. Snuffles whined and his relatives looked for the source of the whine. Harry gulped, not liking the looks that his Aunt and Uncle were giving him.

"What are you doing with a DOG in the house?" his Aunt screeched. Harry looked surprised. He had expected his Uncle to go flying at him, not his Aunt. "He was a birthday present, Aunt Petunia," defended Harry meekly, not knowing what to do. Because he had always fought against his Uncle, he didn't know how to react to his Aunt's outburst. "A birthday present?" Dudley piped up. "Let me see your 'birthday present'," Aunt Petunia said in a dangerously low voice. Harry knew that his Aunt hated animals. When he handed a still cheerful Snuffles over to his aunt, he expected the worst. What he didn't expect was, "He is such a cute puppy! We'll let you keep him, won't we Veron (A/n: I don't know how to spell his name…) dear?" Dudley's eyes bulged as did Harry's and his uncle's. "K-keep him?" his uncle managed to stutter. "Yes Veron, keep him. Isn't he cute?" Harry's aunt asked her husband, sticking Snuffles in front of his pudgy face. Uncle Veron's face changed from shocked to approving. "Of course dear. He is a cute little thing."

Harry couldn't believe his ears. Then a rational part of his brain said, 'Perhaps Hagrid didn't tell you everything about Snuffles. He may be a special, magical animal and Hagrid forgot to mention it in his note.' That was a good explanation as Hagrid was liable to forget such things. By the time Harry had finished thinking, Dudley too had been entranced and Snuffles was back in Harry's arms.

Harry took a seat and piled food onto his plate, feeding his dog before himself. 'First my body, now this. Are there going to be anymore surprises?' Harry asked himself. He hoped that the answer was negative as he couldn't take much more shock.

After breakfast, Harry decided to read the gi-normous (A/n: Gigantic+EnormousGi-normous.) book that Hermione gave to him. He went back upstairs and lifted the heavy book easily. Harry shook his head, must be the new body he acquired. He still couldn't find out what had happened. He flipped the book open to the first page and began to read.

Harry practiced the wand movements and the incantations but never did a spell. It was not that he couldn't, it was because he didn't want to get hauled to the Ministry of Magic again. Right now he was practicing on a wrist movement that was very like a slash but curved at the very last moment. He had always curved too early. He tried again and forgot to curve at all. It was like another person controlling his body made the movement into a slash. His eyes adjusted to the moment of bright white light and saw a red gash floating in the air. He backed away from it slowly, eyeing his window for a sign of a Ministry owl. None came. The gash still hung in the air. It was beckoning him to enter. Harry's feet moved as though they had their own minds. He stepped into the red gash and found that it was a portal. Colors swirled around him and he landed softly in Dudley's locked room.

"Wow," breathed Harry. The lock on the door clicked and Dudley came in, about to go on his computer when he noticed Harry. His fat cousin did a double take and stammered, "What are you doing in my _locked_ room?" Harry replied truthfully, "I don't know," and walked out of Dudley's room.

When he got back to room, he found that he could hear his uncle and aunt talking about Snuffles in the kitchen. The thick book forgotten, Harry crept downstairs and found that his guardians were in the living room and the door was locked. Judging by the sound of their voices, they were in the farthest corner away from the door. Yet when Harry crept upstairs again, he could hear them as if he was standing right next to them.

Harry shook himself mentally. 'I must be going crazy' he thought to himself as he practiced his portal again.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone but Saran.

Chapter 3

Over the past few days following his birthday, Harry continued to practice his portal. He learned how to make it go to where ever he wanted. He learned to control his hearing ability after he found out what it was. Harry learned all this by following a little voice in his head. However, whenever Harry asked who the little voice was, the said little voice always said that it was up to him to find out.

Harry sighed with exasperation. Staying at the Dursleys was getting boring. He had practiced all the wand movements until he had gotten all of them correct. He had finished his homework early in the summer holidays. He needed to get to Diagon Alley. He had thought of using the portal to get there but what if the Dursleys found out or Dumbledore?

Harry shook his head to clear his thoughts. 'I'll just have to take that risk,' he thought and collected his book bag. He focused his thoughts on Diagon Alley and made the slashing movement. After he had cleared his eyes from the brilliant white light, he stepped into the portal.

Diagon Alley wasn't as crowded as usual. Or rather, it was less crowded than usual. Most of the shoppers were adults coming for groceries or ingredients for their next potion. Harry headed for Gringotts, coming out of the dark alley he had landed in. Once he had gotten his money, he proceeded to buy only what he needed. Afterwards, his bag decidedly heavier, though Harry couldn't feel the difference, he made his way back to the alley to portal back 'home'.

When he arrived at his room, he breathed a sigh of relief. Then he proceeded to pore over his new books.

The next day, Harry was told that they would be going to Aunt Marge's place this afternoon for three weeks. Then they will go from there to King Cross Station directly. Harry went upstairs to pack, only to find that he had a visitor.

"Why, hello Professor," Harry said cheerfully, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to check on you and to tell you that you are to come with me to go to Headquarters with me today," replied Remus Lupin.

"Oh, I think that I would rather stay here though," Harry replied. He wasn't quite ready to go back to Sirius' home. His former teacher nodded, understanding. "Well, I told them, but they wouldn't listen," Remus said shaking his head wearily, "Well, good bye Harry! Hope you will stay well!" And with that he was gone.

Harry shook his head as he packed up his things. Soon his room was bare, Hedwig in her cage and his books where they belonged. When he trudged down the stairs and out into the driveway, he heard many of the telltale cracks of Apparition, a few blocks down. His cousin, uncle and aunt were oblivious to the sound and continued to lug their luggage onto the driveway. When Harry turned to look, Death Eaters were coming by the hundreds.


End file.
